


bad boy

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Luke, Daddy Ashton, Dry Humping, Little Luke, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, he sucks on a paci while he gets off, luke humping his stuffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little luke humping his stuffies and daddy ashton punishing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this is so adorable i found the prompt on tumblr i think omg. i really hope you enjoy bc i love this

luke sat up in his bed, throwing the comforter off of his pale and sweaty skin. he looked down to his lap, a slight tenting in his boxers. whenever luke was being a big boy, ashton would fix it for him. but luke was in headspace, and ashton was always lenient to please luke when he was in his childish state of mind. 

he rolled out of his bed, going downstairs to try and convince ashton to make him feel good. he sat next to ashton on the couch, crawling onto his older boyfriend’s lap. “hi, daddy,” he purred, “will you make me feel good, daddy?”

ashton shook his head, pulling luke off of his lap and placing the small boy on the couch cushion next to him. “no, lukey. daddy only makes big boys feel good, you know that, baby.”

luke huffed, crossing his arms. “i can be a big boy, daddy! i promise, please make me feel good,” he whined, tugging ashton’s hands towards the throbbing between his legs. 

“lukey,” ashton warned, “if you’re not gonna listen to daddy, you can go back to your room.”

luke stood up off the couch, marching to the stairs. “fine,” he huffed, stomping loudly to his room. 

luke collapsed on his bed, his hard cock brushing against the duvet. he gasped at the slight pleasure, rolling over onto his back. he thought only his daddy could make him feel good, but maybe he could just do it himself. 

he quietly shut the door, grabbing his favorite yellow pacifier off his bedside table. he popped it into his mouth, climbing overtop his big penguin stuffie. lukey wanted to feel good, with or without his daddy. 

luke swung a leg over the stuffie, sitting down on it. he circled his hips slowly, whining quietly at the delicious feeling shooting through him. he sucked on his paci, biting down slightly so he could keep his moans quiet. 

luke began to rut his hips against the stuffie, wrapping his legs around it slightly and letting the fluffy material rub against the smooth skin of his thighs. he thrusted quickly, pacifier hanging off his lower lip. 

the bed frame started to shake as luke picked up the pace, pretty moans and whines escaping him. he sucked the paci back into his mouth, wishing that his daddy was here to make him feel good. lukey was a good boy, why didn’t his daddy want him to feel good?

luke moaned loudly in a high pitch, forgetting that he could get in trouble for doing this. he was too lost in pleasure to hear the footsteps coming upstairs, and he didn’t hear his door open. ashton stood in the wooden frame, watching luke with dark eyes. 

the small blonde boy came with a cry, breathing heavily around the pacifier in his mouth. he rolled off of his stuffie with his eyes closed, sucking lightly on the paci as his heart rate slowed back down.

“luke,” ashton growled, “what did you just do?”

luke’s eyes flew open, sitting up straight in his bed as his pacifier fell out of his mouth. he felt tears welling up in his eyes as ashton glared harshly at him, and he fiddled nervously with his fingers. 

“you aren’t allowed to touch yourself, lukey,” he scolded, sitting next to the pale skinned boy. “why are you being so bad today? now daddy has to punish you.”

“i just wanted to feel good, daddy!” luke cried. “don’t wanna be punished.”

tears were rolling down his face now, and his eyes darted towards the pacifier that had now fallen onto the floor. ashton noticed, picking up the yellow plastic and wiping it off with his shirt. he handed it to luke, the boy quickly sucking it into his mouth. 

“lukey, you’ve been bad. how many spankies do you think you deserve?” ashton asked, patting his lap as luke shook his head. the blonde batted his long eyelashes, giving ashton his best pair of puppy dog eyes. 

“c’mon, lukey. over daddy’s lap,” ashton commanded, the blonde laying himself over ashton’s thick, sweatpant clad thighs. luke sucked on his paci, ashton tugging down luke’s boxers. “you get ten, lukey. you gotta count them, okay?”

luke nodded, ashton raising a hand before bringing it down onto luke’s skin. a harsh slapping sound emanated through the room, luke whimpering around his pacifier. “one,” he mumbled around the plastic, refusing to take it out of his mouth. 

ashton smacked luke’s bum three times in quick succession, bringing tears to luke’s eyes as he counted. “such a good boy for me, lukey. taking your punishment so well,” ashton praised, blowing cold air onto luke’s skin. 

luke whined, ashton landing another slap to his soft skin. “five,” he whimpered, thighs shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks. ashton hit him twice in a row, and luke bit harshly onto his paci. “seven,” he mumbled, sucking on the plastic in his mouth for comfort. 

“okay, lukey, since you did so well, no more spankies,” ashton praised, pulling luke’s boxers back up for him. luke make a cheering noise, his pacifier falling out of his mouth and onto his bed. he wiped his tears, curling into ashton’s side and pulling his ninja turtle duvet over them. 

“can we take a nap, daddy?” luke asked, listening to ashton’s heartbeat as his head rested on the boy’s chest. 

“‘course, lukey. daddy will take you out for ice cream when you wake up, okay?” ashton offered, luke grinning at him.

“can we bring mikey and cal with us? haven’t seen them in a whole day!” luke said dramatically, ashton chuckling softly before kissing the blonde’s forehead. 

“sure, lukey. but you have to nap first.” luke fluttered his eyes shut, letting his breathing even out as he fell asleep on ashton’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! this may be my last post for a bit bc i need new ideas and i haven't been getting any requests so i need time to find new prompts and shit. if you have any requests, leave them below please!!


End file.
